kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Alex Hitman
Alex Hitman is a young adult who is lonely childhood. When He Lost His Mother For Long Time Ago And His Father Was Going On His Travel He's Own. History After turning 18, He Going To New City. City Of Woodsman Town, And He Got New Friends They Are Charlotte And Ben. But Ryan Corrs Has Arrive He Met Alex Hitman But He Hates Him A Lot, So He Went Off. But Wiseman And His Monsters Have Returning From Ashes, Bryan More Feeling Knows That Wiseman Is Back. Alex And Charlotte Heard Earthquake But Is Gone. So They Going To Woods, But Someone Behind Trees. Charlotte And Alex Look At Man In Black Cloak, But He Is Bryan More To Help Alex And Charlotte To Save The World From Evil Wiseman And His Monsters, But Bryan Is Giving A Magic Ring To Alex And Become Kamen Rider Magic New Evil Rider Named Kamen Rider Beast Is Fighting Alex. His Name Is Leon Thomas He Try To Be Bad But Not Listen To Alex, Wiseman Helps Leon To Attack Alex. So Later Leon Wants To Join Alex As They Teammate, And They Are Going To Fight Wiseman's Monsters. Bryan Told Alex About New Dragon Mode, And He's Need To Get It. Phoenix He Want To Battle Kamen Rider Wizard On His Own. When Alex Got Dragon Mode He Going To Destroy Phoenix, And He Is No More. Form - Hurricane= Hurricane Style *'Height': 198 cm. *'Weight': 90 kg. *'Rider Stats' **'Punching Power': 3.7 tons **'Kicking Power': 6.1 tons **'Highest Jump': 40 m. **'Fastest Speed': 100 m. per 4.2 seconds emerald-based wind elemental form, which is accessed through the Hurricane Ring. This form debuts in episode 1. While the weakest of Magic's four initial forms, this form has the greatest jumping height and running speed. It also has the ability to hover around the battlefield for quick and sudden attacks. Appearances: Magic Episodes 1, 2, 5, 6, 9, 11-13, - Water= Water Style *'Height': 198 cm. *'Weight': 90 kg. *'Rider Stats' **'Punching Power': 4.1 tons **'Kicking Power': 6.5 tons **'Highest Jump': 30 m. **'Fastest Speed': 100 m. per 4.7 seconds Flow water elemental form, which is accessed through the Water Magic Ring. This form debuts in episode 3. This form is essentially a weaker version of Flame Style, except with a slightly faster running speed. It also allows Alex to move freely while underwater. Appearances: Magic Episodes 3, 4, 7, 8, 11, 13. - Earth= Earth Style *'Height': 198 cm. *'Weight': 90 kg. *'Rider Stats' **'Punching Power': 4.9 tons **'Kicking Power': 8.7 tons **'Highest Jump': 28 m. **'Fastest Speed': 100 m. per 5.9 seconds Citrine-based earth elemental form, which is accessed through the Earth Ring. This form debuts in episode 3. While the slowest form with the worst jumping height of any of the initial Styles, it's the strongest of the four and is often used against the heavy bruisers of the Phantoms. Appearances: Magic Episodes 3, 6-10, 12, 13. }} - Mega Mode= Are evolved versions of Magic's standard Styles that are each augmented with some. scanning the Special Ring, Alex can manifest a different part of Magic's body onto his own body to use for combat. *'Height': 205 cm. *'Weight': 95 kg. *'Rider Stats' **'Punching Power': 6.7 tons **'Kicking Power': 10.9 tons **'Highest Jump': 35 m. **'Fastest Speed': 100 m. per 5 seconds Is the evolved form of Flame Style when it becomes augmented with some of Dragon's power, which is accessed through the Flame Dragon Magic Ring. This form debuts Mega Magic in episode 1. Compared to Flame Style, the only stats that have not been raised are the maximum jumping height and running speed. If Alex scans the Special Magic Ring, he can manifest the on his chest to execute an attack called, where he shoots a stream of intense fire from the Drago Skull at the enemy. If Alex enters a Gate's Underworld while in this form, he can summon Dragon through concentration instead of using the Dragorise Magic Ring. However, this will revert Magic back to Flame Style. Appearances: Mega Magic Episodes 1-7, 9-11, - Hurricane= Hurricane Dragon *'Height': 205 cm. *'Weight': 95 kg. *'Rider Stats' **'Punching Power': 5.0 tons **'Kicking Power': 8.1 tons **'Highest Jump': 42 m. **'Fastest Speed': 100 m. per 4.2 seconds Is the evolved form of Hurricane Style when it becomes augmented with some of Magic's power, which is accessed through the Hurricane Dragon Magic Ring. This form debuts Mega Magic in episode 2. Compared to Hurricane Style, the only stat that has not been raised is the maximum running speed. If Alex scans the Special Magic Ring, he can manifest the on his back to give him the ability to fly. He can also use them to execute two different attacks. And Also Use Power Of Trees Magic assaults the enemy with the Drago Wings embedded with elemental wind. When used in conjunction with the Thunder Magic Ring, Alex flies around the enemy at fast speeds, creating an electric vortex that traps and shocks them repeatedly with lighting bolts all over until it is destroyed. Appearances:'''Mega Magic Episodes 2-8, 13, '''Mega Drago Timer Appearances: Mega Magic Episodes 2-3 - Water= Water Dragon *'Height': 205 cm. *'Weight': 95 kg. *'Rider Stats' **'Punching Power': 5.7 tons **'Kicking Power': 8.4 tons **'Highest Jump': 30 m. **'Fastest Speed': 100 m. per 4.7 seconds Is the evolved form of Water Style when it becomes augmented with some of Alex's power, which is accessed through the Water Dragon Magic Ring. This form debuts Mega Magic in episode 3. Compared to Water Style, the only stats that have not been raised are the maximum jumping height and running speed. If Alex scans the Special Magic Ring, he can manifest the on his lower back to give him the ability to slice through water. He can also use it to execute two different Rider Slash attacks. Alex slams the enemy with the Drago Tail embedded with elemental water. When used in conjunction with the Blizzard Magic Ring, Alex freezes the enemy (and whatever else nearby it) in place with the Blizzard Ring's power, then rushes towards the frozen target with the Drago Tail, charged with raw elemental ice, and cleaves the foe with it. Appearances:'''Mega Magic Episodes 3-14, 16, 18, 19. '''Mega Drago Timer Appearances: Mega Magic Episodes 4. - Earth= Earth Dragon *'Height': 205 cm. *'Weight': 95 kg. *'Rider Stats' **'Punching Power': 7.4 tons **'Kicking Power': 13 tons **'Highest Jump': 25 m. **'Fastest Speed': 100 m. per 5.9 seconds {Is the evolved form of Earth Style when it becomes augmented with some of Alex's power, which is accessed through the Land Dragon Wizard Ring. This form debuts Mega Magic in episode 5. Compared to Earth Style, the only stat that has not been raised is the maximum running speed. If Alex scans the Special Magic Ring, he can manifest the on his arms to give him the ability to cleave through anything. He can also use them to execute two different Rider Slash attacks. Alex burrows underground and attacks the enemy from directly below with the Drago Hell Claws embedded with elemental earth. If the Gravity Ring was used beforehand, Alex infuses the Drago Hell Claws with gravitational energy before striking the enemy with a cross beam slash. Appearances: Wizard Episodes 5-17 Drago Timer Appearances: Wizard Episodes 5,10 }} - Dragon Armor= *'Height': 205 cm. *'Weight': 115 kg. *'Rider Stats' **'Punching Power': 14.8 tons **'Kicking Power': 26 tons **'Highest Jump': 42 m. **'Fastest Speed': 100 m. per 4.2 seconds Is an integrated form of the four Dragon Styles when they become augmented with all of Magic's power, which is accessed by scanning the Magic's ring attachment on the Magic Form. This form debuts Magic in episode 14. In this form, Magic is armed with the Dragon Flame. Alex in All Dragon is a fast-moving mass of destruction towards Phantom-kind, flying as fast and jumping as high as Hurricane Dragon, all while hitting even harder than what Land Dragon can muster in terms of power. Wizard also has the ability to fire the Dragon Breath attack at anytime, as well as fire intense gales of wind from the All Drago Wings. The attack damage from the All Drago Tail also has increased greatly. This form's finishing attack is the Strike Dragon Attack, where Alex summons a massive magic seal, then hits the target with elemental constructs of Dragon's Armor, then slams a powerful kick into the weakened target. Even if made into a non-lethal kick, this attack still has enough force to send a Phantom all the way to the sun at high speeds. Appearances: Magic Episodes 14-19 , Mega Magic Episodes 2,19 - }} See Also *Haruto Soma - Kamen Rider Wizard counterpart at Kamen Rider Wiki